


Give and Take

by valda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Dominant Rey, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Phasma, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a long, empty stretch of highway, Rey indulges in her favorite activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

“Spread your legs,” Rey said, and Phasma did it without question, knees falling apart. “Wider,” Rey grinned. Phasma shifted in her seat, sliding down a bit to get the proper angle. It was difficult for a woman of her impressive height to maneuver in a tiny car like Rey’s, but Phasma always managed it without complaint. She knew how much Rey loved to drive.

She deserved a reward for being so accommodating.

“Take off your bra,” Rey said, “but leave your shirt on.”

Phasma let out a small grunt as she shifted in her seat again, bending forward to grapple for the clasp and then sitting back to pull the straps through the sleeves of her T-shirt. She held out the bra questioningly; Rey took one hand off the wheel to accept the shimmery fabric. She draped Phasma’s bra across her lap where anyone looking through Rey’s window could see it. And given its size, they’d likely know it wasn’t Rey’s.

Of course, they were currently driving a very lonely stretch of state highway, so the voyeur potential was relatively low.

Rey smiled approvingly. “Good,” she said. “Hike your skirt up for me, and keep your legs spread.”

Again, Phasma obeyed without question, lifting her hips off the seat to tug her miniskirt higher. Rey’s gaze flicked from the road to Phasma’s smooth inner thighs to the road again. “Beautiful,” she said, and Phasma let out a quiet sigh.

“Now,” Rey said, “cup your breasts through your shirt. Just hold them. Don’t touch your nipples.”

Phasma slid her palms up under her tits, pressing them upward. Her nipples stood out through the thin shirt.

“Perfect.” Rey let Phasma sit like that for some time, grasping her own tits, legs spread wide. She listened as Phasma’s breaths came quicker and quicker, going from calm inhalations to something approaching excited gasps. “Phasma,” Rey purred suddenly, and at that Phasma did gasp. “Come here.”

Rey took one last, quick check of the road—she’d been waiting for a long, straight stretch—and then curled her fingers into the front of Phasma’s shirt and tugged her forward, turning to catch Phasma’s lips with her own. She kissed her as long as she dared, gentle nibbles giving way to deep, open-mouthed bites and possessive swipes of tongue. Finally she jerked away, greedily taking in Phasma’s flushed face, heavy-lidded eyes and plump red lips before turning her attention back to the road with more than a little reluctance.

Rey let go of Phasma’s shirt, but Phasma didn’t move. “Such a good girl,” Rey murmured. “Sit back for me.” Phasma shifted immediately back into her own seat, tipping her head back against the headrest, chest rising and falling with her labored breaths. Her hands were still on her breasts.

This time, Rey didn’t let Phasma rest. She kept her left hand on the wheel, trailing the knuckles of her right hand down Phasma’s jaw and neck before turning her hand to brush her fingertips over Phasma’s collarbone. Phasma let out a choked noise and Rey grinned. “You like that, baby?”

“Yes,” Phasma said.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes, please.”

Rey let her fingers slide down over Phasma’s left breast. Her nipple was perfectly hard, waiting. Rey captured it between her fingers and squeezed gently, then rolled, harder and harder until Phasma moaned.

Rey let go and moved her fingers further down Phasma’s body, exploring her stomach and diverting to dance over her hip before creeping slowly over her leg to tickle her inner thigh. Phasma bucked, probably involuntarily; her body shook as she apparently fought not to jerk upward again. Rey laughed, flattening her hand against Phasma’s thigh. “I’ve got you,” she said, and Phasma stilled instantly.

After a moment Rey began tracing small circles over Phasma’s thigh with her fingertips, each circle moving higher on Phasma’s leg. Finally she was there, the heat radiating from Phasma’s mound making her want to tear Phasma’s underwear aside and finger-fuck her without preamble. But Phasma had earned a slow, deliberate exploration of her pussy, and Rey was eager to provide it.

Rey pressed her fingers flat against Phasma’s panties and found them already damp. She began rubbing in a slow circle. Phasma groaned, and out of the corner of her eye Rey saw that she was squeezing her tits tightly. “Touch your nipples,” Rey encouraged her, and Phasma pinched them, hard, gasping. Rey curled her fingers against Phasma, pressing in against her through her panties, and Phasma bucked again.

“I need you to take these off,” Rey said, plucking at the edge of Phasma’s panties and letting the elastic snap gently back against her. Phasma let out a groan, dropping her tits and pushing her thumbs up under her skirt to hook the waistband of her panties and work them down. She encountered some difficulty when she reached her Converse, but she soon tugged her foot free, holding out Rey’s prize triumphantly. Rey accepted the panties and gave them an indulgent sniff, then laid them across her lap with the bra.

“Now you’re easy access,” Rey said slyly. She slid her hand up under Phasma’s shirt, palming a tit, squeezing. “Bring that over here,” she said. “I want to suck it.”

Phasma had to unbuckle for this maneuver. She propped a knee on the seat and leaned her chest toward Rey, tugging her shirt up to offer access to her breast. Rey kept one eye on the road as she stuck out her tongue and slowly laved over the nipple. Then she was sucking and biting, humming with approval at the feel of the pebbled nipple in her mouth. Phasma let out a choked cry.

Rey finally pulled off, offering one final lick before telling Phasma to sit back down. “Buckle in,” she said teasingly. “This could get a little rough.”

When Phasma was settled again, Rey reached for her mouth, pushing two fingers inside. “Wet these for me,” she said. “Although you’re probably wet enough not to need it.”

Phasma groaned and sucked at Rey’s fingers, licking over them again and again until they were covered with spit. Rey dragged her fingers out of Phasma’s mouth and moved them immediately to Phasma’s mound, again pressing lightly, not yet intruding. “Are you ready?” she asked.

“Yes. Please,” Phasma huffed, desperate.

Rey slipped a finger between Phasma’s beautifully swollen lips.

She was so wet. Rey slicked her way up and down the ridges of Phasma’s lips, avoiding her clit as she teased her open. “Legs,” she said, and Phasma worked to spread herself wider. Rey rewarded her by slipping two fingers deep inside her.

The car was small, but Rey still had to lean halfway into Phasma’s seat to reach her; doing so meant Phasma’s hot puffs of breath were tickling the hair behind her ear. Rey squirmed a bit, then refocused on the task at hand. She pressed her fingers in and up, searching for the spot that would make Phasma arch out of her seat. It didn’t take long to find it. Phasma made a very undignified sound, starting deep and ending in a high-pitched squeak as her hips bucked up against Rey’s hand.

“That’s my girl,” Rey said, and Phasma shuddered, and Rey’s thumb found Phasma’s clit and then it was over. Phasma was positively writhing under Rey’s hand, head thrown back, tremulous moans pouring from her open mouth. She gasped and twitched and jerked, tossing her head from side to side as Rey mercilessly rolled her clit beneath her thumb. Rey only stopped when Phasma’s thighs started shaking from the effort to stay apart, to keep from squeezing inward to protect her hypersensitive clit from the onslaught.

Rey slowly withdrew her hand, wiping it on Phasma’s thigh before bringing it to her own mouth and licking it completely clean. “You taste so good, babydoll,” she murmured, and Phasma moaned softly.

For the next ten miles they were quiet, Rey listening to Phasma’s breathing slow from desperate pants to long, satisfied sighs. Then, abruptly, Rey swung the car off the road, coming to a stop in an empty gravel driveway in front of a gate that appeared to have been unused for some time. It was as much privacy as they were going to get out here.

Rey tossed Phasma’s bra and panties onto the dashboard, unbuckled her seatbelt and shimmied out of her jean shorts and panties. Then she turned in her seat, splayed her left leg wide, and propped her right foot on Phasma’s seat back, putting her own glistening pussy on display.

“Could you clean this up for me, darling?” she asked. Phasma licked her lips and leaned in to obey.


End file.
